ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Again
Plot 11-year old Ben is in his classroom. He stares at the clock as the same teacher from 'And Then There Were 10' is teaching. The time is 2:58 pm. (Ben): Come on. He makes a paper airplane. He throws it towards a boy with black hair, a yellow shirt and blue jeans, but the paper airplane flies towards the teacher instead, hitting the back of her head. She turns away from the black board and looks at what's inside the paper airplane. It's a drawing of the teacher next to 'Blah blah blah...boring'. The bell rings. Everyone stampedes out of the class. Ben is last. The teacher catches him off-guard. (Teacher): Benjamin? Ben turns around. (Ben): What? The teacher gives him a look and shows the paper airplane to him. Ben groans. Later, Ben enters the Rust Bucket. (Ben): I'm so excited for our next summer, Grandpa. No homework, no nagging and best of all, no... He turns around and sees Young Gwen on one seat. (Ben): ...Gwen? (Gwen): Save it, doofus. My parents suggested since last year's summer gave us a stronger bond, they want me to come along again. (Ben, sitting on the back seat opposite Gwen): Great. Past Max walks towards the driver's seat and starts the engine. (Max): Watch yourselves, this summer is going to be more of a ride than the last one. Later, the trio are setting up the tents at a campsite. (Max): There, all finished. Max's Plumber's badge beeps. He takes it out. (Max): Huh, just in time too. (Ben): Who's butt do we kick now, Grandpa? (Max): We'll find out once we get the coordinates. Later, they reach the Mount Rushmore Plumbers' base. (Gwen): What exactly are we looking for? (Max): Clues. Suddenly, Past Vulkanus jumps out from above and grabs Ben. (Vulkanus): Well, well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson. (Gwen): Vulkanus? (Ben, struggling to escape Vulkanus' grasp): What are you doin' here? (Vulkanus): Any of you know Kevin Levin? (Ben): Know him? We fought him and sent him to the Null Void. (Vulkanus): Before he was sent there, he made a deal involving a counterfeit isotope. He got trapped in the Null Void and didn't give me what I asked for. Now I'm swapping Level 3 alien technology to get by. So, I want to steal all the alien tech the Plumbers have so I can trade it with some con man and get off this pathetic world. (Ben, escaping Vulkanus' grasp): Not a chance! Ben kicks Vulkanus in the face, then transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! Aw, man! I was going for Four Arms! He dodges some punches by Vulkanus then absorbs the lights and blasts Vulkanus. (Vulkanus, grunting): Oof. Vulkanus rubs his head, then tackles Feedback. Feedback whacks him with his tail and then electrocutes him. Feedback grabs Vulkanus by the shoulders and throws him into the wall, unconscious. The Plumbers arrive quickly at the scene. (Plumber 1): Thanks again, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): Sure. Can I have a laser blaster thingy? (Plumber 2): Maybe for your 12th birthday. (Plumber 1): Or 18th. Ben grunts and the two Plumbers chuckle. Plumber 1 ruffles Ben's hair. (Max): Thanks again, Plumbers. I feel like re-starting. The Plumbers are a good idea. I'll never disband them again. Well, I am old, so I might not be able to always help during outerspace missions, but Earth is a yes. The Plumbers teleport to their ship with Vulkanus in energy cuffs. (Ben): Grandpa, now what? (Max): Well, it is your one-year anniversery of finding the Omnitrix. (Ben): Okay, the watch was a really cool suprise present. (Gwen): And learning magic. (Ben): And whooping evil butt. Speaking of which, it has been minutes since I've beaten a bad guy. You guys know the routine. (Gwen and Max, sighing): Oh Ben 10, the great hero, oh Ben 10, thank you for saving us. Oh Ben 10, you are the awesome wielder, oh Ben 10, you are the best. Ben grins and stands up high. Meanwhile far away in the Null Void, 12-year old Kevin is sitting by a table in an unknown place, writing notes. (Kevin): Tennyson's dead. THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson (11-year old self) *Gwen Tennyson (11-year old self) *Max Tennyson (61-year old self) *Plumbers Villains *Vulkanus (past self) *Kevin Levin (12-year old self) Aliens Used *Feedback (unintentional transformation, selected alien form was Four Arms) Trivia *Kevin (as a hero) and Rook didn't appear in this episode, although Kevin is a villain in it. *Only one alien is used in this episode. *This is the first episode in the series which Jack co-writes (chronologically). Ironically and sadly, this is also the last episode Lego co-writes. *This episode is a tie-in to Kevin's Big Score. *This was originally supposed to take place in an alternate timeline. *This is the first episode in POTO not to have any major events. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Season 2